A different type of proposal
by Ale-Russ
Summary: After Zelda knows Link is going to propose, she awaits eagerly for the answer. Link takes it upon himself to tease her as much as possible. {Zelink}


**lol i made this in a very short time.**

 **I was drinking some chocolate milk, when this bird flew into the window. How this relates? no clue. Maybe I'm just saying this so the word count goes over 1000, and you guys will read it. Or maybe, this is secretly extremely relevant to the story. You will never know!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda... yet**

"I swear to Din, Link, if you propose to me in a council meeting I'm going to say no."

The councilman looked at us, eyes narrowed, and continued. "The relationship between Termina and Hyrule is always fluxuating. We must from an alliance to ensure no more conflicts, and to gain an extremely powerful ally."

Grinning, I laid back into my rather uncomfortable chair. I am going to propose soon, and Zelda knows it. How she knows? My 'friend' Ashei spilled, even though I told her specifically not to tell her. Apparently she was so shocked that I was gonna pop the question, that she 'had' to tell someone. That someone was Zelda.

However, I have decided to have a little fun with my situation. For the past few days I've been teasing Zelda about my proposal. To make it a surprise, I need to make it seem like I will never actually pop the question. This was not needed _if_ Ashei didn't tell her, but I didn't mind, it made these meetings bearable.

On a side note, council meetings are one of the worst things about my life. The first and second being old milk, and hunger. Ever since I was elected Commander of the Hyrule army after the twilight invasion, I am forced to sit through these rechit meetings. Normally I count the individual hairs on all of the councilmen's beards, but today I have a much more pleasent task.

"Zelda, relax dear. I wouldn't like to let these bafoons in on one of the most momentous moments of our life."

Shoulders relaxing, she looked up at me relieved.

"I would _love_ to let these bafoons in on this sacred moment."

"I swear to Di-"

Whispering into her ear, I spoke slowly. "Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Will you..."

Her eyes were filled with slight anger, and playfulness. Thinking for my next sentence, I finished.

"Let me switch chairs with you. This one feels awful on my bottom."

Grinning madly, her reaction was worth the risk. With a fake maddened expression, and punching me reapetedly, she said, "Don't you ever joke about that Link. I thought you were done teasing me."

"I know, I know. This was the last time, I promise." I said, thinking to myself that there were going to be plenty more teasing to be done.

Sighing dramatically, she leaned into my shoulders. The councilmen didn't seem to notice us, for they were too busy arguing over who knows what.

As her eyes were slowly closing, and her breathing started to settle, I realized how happy I was in the past year I spent with Zelda. We are truly inseperable most times. Although the occasional fights, every moment with her is a true pleasure. Seeing her drift off was a rare sight, she was normally always attentive, and very ridgid in these meetings.

Kissing the top of her head, I promised myself to propose to her. That is, after some more teasing.

Hyrule at night was always a joy to be in. The garden, especially beautiful, was always the spot me and Zelda would go after a long ball.

Moonlight reflecting against Zelda's cerulean eyes, she spoke.

"That, was hurendous."

"Tell me about it. I'm pretty sure I spilled some punch on a duke. I ran out of the way before he could see who."

Laughing, she kept on walking. "I love the night. The cool breeze, and the serene silence is truly entrancing."

With a feigned, solemn face, I replied. "I used to like the night."

With a concerned glance, she rubbed my arm. "Oh, what happened?"

Rubbing my arm was something Zelda did whenever she was worried about my well-being. It started when I was sick, and it's something that never stopped pulling my heart.

"Some princess insisted I went on walks _with_ her. She is truly annoying some times." I said with a grin.

Smiling, she flicked my arm. "Remind me why I ever fell in love with you."

Slowing down, and eventually coming to a stop, I looked at her. "Hold that thought."

Kneeling down on one knee, I looked at her hopeful eyes. "Zelda Haranikan," I waited for a good 5 seconds of anticipation, before finally speaking. "Will you wait for me while I tie my boots?"

"DAMNIT LINK!"

She started running towards me, holding a hard glare. "You said you were done teasing me after the meeting!" Instead of running away, I ran towards her and forced her into a bear hug.

Sighing, she spoke into my chest. "Link, you know I love you. But when you tease me like tha-"

"Hold that thought love."

Kneeling down once more, she looked more confused than a bokogoblin trying to swim.

"Zelda, you make my life whole. You entertain me during those trashy meetings, your smile and laugh is so adorable I once concidered eating you, you give more than you take, you are the most kindhearted people I know, and every day without you is a day wasted."

Hands over her heart, her eyes were misty, and a single tear drop rolled down her cheek. "The eating part was a little weird, I don't thin-"

"Zelda, will you marry me?"

Although I knew in my heart that she was going to say, 'yes', it was still nervewrecking waiting for her answer.

Instead of a simple yes, laughing, she tackled me, proceding to take me in a sweet, passionate embrace.

Grinning, I said, "Sorry, was that a yes, or a no? I'm pretty confused."

Laughing into my chest, we looked in eachother's eyes, before she finally said the one syllable word that would make my heart soar.

"Yes."

 **Yes, it was short. if u say that in ur review, I will shorten it by 100 words :)**

 **If you review, I will give you a virtual cookie!**

 **Also, you NEED TO WATCH THE SHOW UNBREAKBLE KIMMY SCHMIDT ON NETFLIX**

 **SOOOOO GOOO000D**


End file.
